A Hanyou's Secret
by Kaychan88
Summary: Inuyasha has a secret. One that he has hidden so well he has hidden from even himself, but now with his new power he will be forced to face the truth.
1. Prologue

**A Hanyou's Secret**

**By: Shinganjoju14 and Kagome37**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Shinganjoju14- "Do we own Inuyasha?"

Kagome37- "I don't know, why don't we ask our lawyer?"

Lawyer- "No, Rumiko Takahashi owns it."

Kagome37- "I believe that that's a no."

**A/N:**

I am co-authoring this with Kagome37 of mediaminer. It will also be posted there. Oh and please read and respond. We love reviews!!!

"ABCDEFG..." Spoken Words  
'ABCDEFG...' Thoughts

**Translations:**

Kaze No Kizu- Wind Scar  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's giant boomarang  
Bakuryuha- Backlash Wave  
Hanyou- Half-Demon  
Miko- Priestess

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Kaede walked outside of her hut to tell the others what she had found after examining Inuyasha. When Kagome saw the elderly miko come out she started to ask how he was. "How…"

"Inuyasha is still unconscious, but as far as I can tell he has no physical aliments beyond some minor flesh wounds. However his demonic aura is extremely weakened."

"Will he be okay, Kaede?" asked Kagome.

"His aura will recover with time as he builds his energy back up. But I must ask you child, what in the name of the seven gods, happened for him to use that much energy?"

"Well…" Kagome said as she remembered the battle earlier that afternoon that lead to this.

----------

"Kaze no kizu," Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed his attack at the demon. 'Damn, he doesn't look hurt, but I know he took a direct hit.'

"Hiraikotsu," Sango yelled as she threw her weapon, while at the same time Kagome shot one of her purifying arrows along side it towards the beetle demon that was attacking them.

"Inuyasha, our attacks aren't working!" yelled Miroku as another of his staff strikes failed.

"No fucking kidding Miroku! Everyone, get behind me!" the inuhanyou yelled at the rest of his group.

"Bakuryuha," he yelled as brought Tetsusaiga down for his attack. To his utter surprise and shock the beetle strengthen his wings into a shell and suffered no damage.

"Hanyou, how are you still alive with those pathetic sword tricks. The Shikon shards are mine. And with that the lives of your group are mine," the demon laughed.

Miroku said, "Everyone get behind me," as the demon unleashed another powerful attack. Miroku suddenly threw up a powerful barrier that barely protected the group from the attack.

"Kagome, can you help Miroku with the barrier?" Inuyasha asked the miko. 'Maybe she can buy us time to come up with something,' he thought.

Kagome approached Miroku and put her hands on his back to channel her miko energy. She started to glow, along with Miroku, strengthening the barrier and stabilizing it. Along with strengthening the barrier her power went out to heal the group unconsciously.

Inuyasha surrounded by particles of Kagome's power, triggering a flow of visions and thoughts from long ago.

"_I can't have this power when I become human…"_

"… _you need to focus or you'll never learn control or are you giving up…" _

"…_remember your promise to use your power wisely…"_

"… _heh heh heh… if you are in a pinch trying to defeat a demon that is immune to your physical attacks try using this nifty trick… Ha ha ha…" _

"_Inuyasha…"_

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inu…" Sango called out.

"What?!"

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out on us."

"I'm fine… Miroku can you and Kagome keep the barrier up for a little longer? I have an idea."

If Miroku was surprised by the hanyou's statement he didn't show it, "Yes."

Sango watched as Inuyasha sat down in the middle of the barrier, "What are you doing?"

"I don't really know, but it will work." He then closed his eyes and waved his hands around in a circular motion until a purple ball of a mixture of spiritual and demonic energy and started to focus. After sitting like this for a moment he started a chant that even Miroku did not recognize. Suddenly the energy in Inuyasha's hands pulse and a purple barrier appeared around the beetle demon and stopped its relentless attack on the barrier surrounding the group. Then Inuyasha started a different chant and the area inside the beetle's barrier filled with the energy coming from Inuyasha thus incinerating the demon.

Miroku dropped the barrier and Kagome ran after Inuyasha who had stood up unsteadily. As the group reached Inuyasha, he started to fall and Sango caught him before he fell to the ground. "Did I get the bastard?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"You got him," Miroku replied.

"Good," Inuyasha said as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Hanyou's Secret**

**By: Shinganjoju14 and Kagome37**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **

_In court ..._

Shinganjoju14: I own Inuyasha!

Scary Lawyer: Do you know you're under oath Miss Shinganjoju14?

Shinganjoju14: I am … Alright I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns him.

**A/N:**

Here is chapter one. This story is co-authored with Kagome37 of mediaminer. We love reviews!!! Special thanks to JediHanyou for being the first person to read our story and the first person to review it!

"ABCDEFG..." Spoken Words  
'ABCDEFG...' Thoughts

**Translations:**

Kaze No Kizu- Wind Scar  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's giant boomarang  
Bakuryuha- Backlash Wave  
Hanyou- Half-Demon  
Miko- Priestess

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The fire was crackling softly in Kaede's hut as Kagome finished her explanation. "Lady Kaede do you sense anything strange about Inuyasha like me?" Miroku asked.

"Now that ye mention it, he seems to have a foreign power inside him, but it doesn't seem to be causing him harm. The power seems to be similar to spiritual powers but I have no knowledge of where it could have come from. Could it have come from Kagome?" Kaede thought out loud.

"Kagome, have you and Inuyasha been experimenting lately?" Miroku said suggestively.

"Hentai!!!" All at once Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha hit him into the wall. Everyone turned to Inuyasha in surprise except for the unconscious Miroku. Inuyasha, with his vacant eyes, lied back down.

Myouga, who was hiding in Kirara's fir, decided to go to Inuyasha and investigate. So, he hopped over to Inuyasha and started to indulge in his typical flea mission a.k.a. 'Operation Suck Inuyasha's Blood without Getting Squished' (attempts made about 10,000,000; successes 0). He went to Inuyasha's face and started feasting. For the first time ever Myouga overdosed on blood and he started to glow and in his big flea body was torn away from Inuyasha by Miroku who had just woken up.

"What are you doing, Myouga?" shouted Kagome.

"Yeah, what are doing?" said Sango.

"Did you just come back after the battle in your typical cowardly behavior?" said Shippo.

"I had felt a strange power and I came to investigate the cause because I was worried about Inuyasha," said Myouga.

"You mean you waited until the fight was over and then showed up when it was safe again," said Miroku.

"My loyalty is unquestionable."

"But your cowardliness is just as much of a fact."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as the argument got louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore. "Would you shut up? I'm tired of hearing all of you yelling and arguing all over the place," Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!!!" everyone exclaimed gathering around Inuyasha with looks of concern on their faces.

"What! What's with those looks on your faces?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha are ye okay? Ye have been out for hours," Kaede asked.

"Keh, I'm fine. It takes a lot more than that to harm me."

"Never mind that you were unconscious for hours," said Miroku.

"Keh." Inuyasha didn't understand why he felt so… off. It wasn't that he felt weak it was just the opposite he felt great. "So what the hell happened after I passed out?"

"Well let's see you incarnated the beetle. How did you do that?" Miroku asked.

"Keh. I was simple, Monk. I… well… you see… I don't know."

Myouga was watching the exchange and wondered how to approach Inuyasha with a question. 'I'll just say it. He will be surprised enough to answer.' "Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me that you had spiritual mind powers? Can't you trust your loyal servant?"

"Feh." Inuyasha said folding his arms together, trying to avoid the question.

"Inuyasha, did you know that your aura has an underlining spiritual power surrounding it?" Miroku asked.

"What are you talking about, Miroku?"

Everyone sat in stunned silence until Sango spoke up. "Do you think it's true?" she asked.

"Well if it is, how does Myouga know?" questioned Kagome. "He wasn't with us when Inuyasha acted strangely."

Inuyasha hearing this wanted to know about that so, with no warning, he snatched Myouga and run into his forest.

"Was it something I said?" asked Kagome.

----------

While they discussed Myouga's revelation, Inuyasha had a few questions of his own for a certain flea.

"Out with it, what do you know? Why are you saying I have powers that I don't have?" Inuyasha demanded in a threatening voice.

Myouga pondered for a moment at the situation and decided he didn't have much a choice. "Inuyasha-sama, I have never told about the true powers of a flea demon. We have the ability to acquire knowledge from the blood we drink, but the knowledge we can gain depends on the amount of blood we drink. I know you have spiritual powers that aren't true spiritual powers, why do you deny it?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that ability?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well… you never asked my lord," Myouga said timidly.

"Wait that means while I was out you…" Myouga could tell that this wasn't going to end well for him so tried to get away. "You're not going anywhere you stupid flea. Who said you could drink my blood?"

"Well it may be a good thing I did," said Myouga.

"Why?"

"Because I noticed that part of your mind is sealed by some kind of spell I have never seen or tasted before. I also know another secret of yours that you have hidden from everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, I know you are smarter than you have lead everyone, including your closest friends, to believe."

"How much blood did you suck out of me, anyway? You didn't know any of this before, or did you?"

Myouga started to explain, "Inuyasha-sama, normally when I suck your blood you smack me within seconds and this doesn't leave a lot of time to learn anything. The only time that I would have time to suck that much blood is when you are poisoned and then I can't acquire knowledge from poisoned blood."

Inuyasha sat in his signature pose, legs folded with his hands in sleeves, while he thought about this revelation. "What makes you believe that I have some sealed knowledge?"

"Lord Inuyasha, spells leave some traces in blood and normally the stronger the spell the harder it is to tell there is one. This is why I could never tell before. Also, your hanyou blood is unique which made it even harder to tell. From what I can tell, whoever put the spell on you knew exactly what they were doing and had enough knowledge to hide it extremely well. It also tastes like a very old spell and it may have been cast around 50 years ago."

"What!!!!!!!!" Birds flew. Leaves were blow by the wind. Kagome was sitting with the group and asked, "Was that Inuyasha?"

"Look let's talk about this later because if I stay too much longer my friends are going to try to find me," Inuyasha said, "But if you breathe one word about this, I'll squish into oblivion."

----------

"Inuyasha and Myouga have been gone for a while," Shippo said.

Inuyasha comes in the hut. He goes to the corner and sits down.

"Inuyasha, would you care to enlighten us on today's events?" asked Miroku.

"Inuyasha, what is going on?" Kagome then asked.

"Apparently I have spiritual powers," Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"Well then it is just as I thought, but now the question is where they came from. Unless you have been hiding them from us the entire time," said Miroku.

"Think what you want, but I didn't know about them until today. In a way it makes sense, after all, my mother was a powerful miko," said Inuyasha.

"I have a question. How can you have both spiritual and demonic powers? Wouldn't the spiritual powers constantly try to purify you?" asked Kagome.

Everyone sat in silence.

"You don't know do you," Shippo said.

"Feh. I'm going hunting I'll be back in a few hours," said Inuyasha.


End file.
